Who Are You?
by HashDash23
Summary: Starts when the aqua lounge was flooded. Everyone thought Cody would graduate and Zack would a  get in prison or b  knock a girl up. Looks like they were wrong


Who are you?

Everyone starred at the phone, waiting for someone to answer it.

Cody had had enough.

He grabbed the phone and did something everyone never thought he would do.

"Mr Tipton, I flooded the aqua lounge...it was an accident...I will start packing my bags...yes sir...goodbye sir"

"Cody, why did you do that?" Mr Moseby asked.

"Mr Moseby you have always stuck by me and Zack"

"Cody what about Yale? How will you get in?" Zack asked.

"I'll find a way. I've got to go pack my bags" And with that Cody left.

"Hey where did Bailey go?" Marcus asked.

Bailey ran into her room and flopped down on the bed, tears in eyes.

She never meant to get that angry in Paris. It just came out and now she may have lost Cody for ever.

*Cody's room*  
>Cody answered the door to find his brother there.<p>

"Zack what's up?"

"I don't want you to go" Zack mumbled.

"Zack I can still get into college, but you need to stay here. Promise me that your grades will pickup"

Zack nodded.

"I will graduate with honors"

Cody picked up his back pack and put it on, he then lugged his other bag out of the room.

Cody then walked off the boat to wait for his cab.

Bailey ran through the boat trying to find Cody to say good bye.

Bailey saw him getting into a cab.

She only could pray that she would see Cody Martin again.

*1 year later* A week before graduation*  
>"Is Cody coming to graduation?" London asked.<p>

"I don't know. We don't talk to each other anymore" Zack mumbled not looking up from the essay he was writing.

"How about we video call him?" Bailey suggested.

"Yeah I'm done anyway" Zack said.

Woody, Bailey and London crowded around Zack as they waited for Cody to answer.

From the blackness came two figures making out, the male topless.

"CODY!" Zack yelled.

"Zack...babe, go, um, get us some drinks okay?" Cody said.

"Hey, sorry about that, I must have bumped it" Cody offered as an apology.

"Cody what happened to you?" Bailey questioned angrily.

"Um...I look good know?"

Cody and Zack could not be mistaken now.

Cody had short, spiked, black hair with a red streak through it.

His body was to die for- abs plus thick triceps and biceps.

"We were wondering if you were coming to graduation.

"I can't I leave for New Haven tomorrow to get settled for Yale" Cody placed both hands behind his head and leaned back.

"What are you studding?"

"Medicine" he simply said.

A wail went through Cody's end.

"Crap, he woke up. Look I gotta go, bye" the screen went black.

"That isn't Cody, I don't know who that is" Bailey mumbled.

*First Day of Yale*  
>Bailey was practically bouncing in her seat of her first class.<p>

A man sat next to her and proceeded to text.

Out of pure curiosity she glanced over to see part of a conversation.

You can't just leave him  
>Why not he hates me but loves you<br>How am I supposed to get my degree?  
>I don't know and if you text again I'm pressing charges.<p>

"I'm Bailey Picket" Bailey introduced.

"Bailey long time no see" the man said.

"Cody?" Bailey squealed.

The two embraced.

"We need to catch up. Could I come over to your place?"

Cody went rock still, if he said yes she would know his secret and if he said no she would want to know why.

"Sure come at five and we'll eat at six" Cody fake grinned.

*5 pm*  
>Bailey rang the bell and smiled when it opened.<p>

"Can I help you?" A little voice said.

Looking down Bailey saw a little boy with blonde hair.

"I'm looking for Cody Martin" Bailey said feeling silly.

"Tyler I told you never to open the door without me" Cody said coming into view wearing only a towel.

"H-hi C-Cody" Bailey stuttered.

"Daddy is she your girlfriend?" the little boy jeered.

"Daddy? It's yours?" Bailey asked.

"Yes HE is mine, Lidia left. She was the opposite of what I looked for in a girl- dark hair, dark eyes, kinda like Santana from that show glee" By now Cody and Bailey had moved into the living room "She left to go to California, in the progress she gave up her parental rights. I know he is mine because I had a paternity test done"

"So your a single dad?" Bailey questioned.

Cody just nodded.

"Then I am moving in here. Tyler will need a male and female influence" Bailey ordered.

"Bailey I can't ask you to do that"

"Your not asking I'm telling"

"I only have a two bedroom place" Cody argued.

"I'll share you" Bailey implied.

Cody caught on to what Bailey was saying.

"Bailey I'm not the same guy who was on seven seas high"

"You are, you have just had a bit of a change" Bailey said moving up close to the man.

"Bailey this can only work if you are to stay. I will not let you break my sons heart"

Bailey snaked her arms around his neck and brought her face closer so that their lips were a centimeter apart.

"I promise you I am here to stay. And if you'll let me I'm more then happy to give Tyler some siblings.

*14 years later*  
>"Zack, your oldest is going to high school do you feel old?" Cody asked.<p>

"No, as long as my boys don't cause as much damage as I did I'll be fine"

Zack had gone to Chad with Maya and they but know they were back in the states living next door to Cody and Bailey.

Zack and Maya had twin boys, Jack and Samuel along with a girl, Natalie who was two years younger then the twins.

Cody and Bailey had a set of fraternal twins the same age as Zack and Maya's twins, Loralai (Rory) and Christopher, along with another daughter- Leah who was the same age as Natalie.

Not three years after having Leah they had another son- Logan.

The strange thing is that Cody had never popped the question.

Tyler was a sophomore while the two sets of twins were going to be freshman at seven seas high.

"Bailey" Cody started.

"Yeah"

Cody looked her in the eye before getting down on one knee.

"I met you here, left you here and know am proposing to you here. So will you marry me?"

Bailey smirked before answering "Yes"


End file.
